Champ
Champ was a bandit outlaw and the greatest warrior of Dragonhollow's First Era. Operating independently, he waged a one-man war on the entire world , temporarily bringing trade and travel to a halt in the central Lakelands. He was unstoppable on the battlefield, defeating everyone he crossed paths with including some of the finest duelists of their day. His dominance came to a close after Eris destroyed him for using illicit black magic. =History= ---- First Day Champ arrived in Lakeview Village on 1E:8 and immediately began announcing to individual players that they were "dead", a threat that greatly amused Eris. He was briefly the talk of the town. However, when he chose to quietly settle on a beach several kilometers from the capital and build a humble abode, his bombastic words were quickly forgotten. In truth, he was practicing forbidden sorcery that allowed him to see the location of rare ores, which he mined for use in building a set of armor and an arsenal with which to launch an ambitious campaign against the entirety of Dragonhollow. Champ's Crusade : Main article: Champ's Crusade Later that day, Champ launched Crusade|his war] by slaughtering Tycar as he passed beyond the magical protections Eris had established around the Old Oak. In order to secure much-needed food and supplies, he began attacking newcomers who left Lakeview Village and stealing their Starter Kits. However, he appeared to motivated by murder itself, as he repeatedly preyed upon the helpless who carried absolutely nothing on them. and the Slums]] Champ used his ill-gotten gains to invade the Slums, a dingy suburb of Lakeview with more lucrative targets. After learning that Tox was its richest resident, he staked out the man's cabin and successfully ambushed him, then besieged him for the rest of the day. Tox attempted several counter-attacks, all of which failed, and unwittingly assisted Champ by providing the killer with more weapons, armor, and food with which he continued his Crusade. The siege was eventually broken by a combined push from his allies, the god warrior DragonLegends and the Archpriest Studmuffin. ]]On 1E:9, Champ carried out an amphibious assault against Dragon's Den, becoming the first man in history to kill DragonLegends. In response, DragonLegends challenged him to a series of organized duels in the hills above his home which he enthusiastically accepted. The epic brawls drew a crowd of witnesses, eager to see Champ finally defeated. However, to their dismay, they watched as Champ countered every blow and saw through every feint on his way to victory after victory. DragonLegends would deploy a flood of lava from the high ground, only to have Champ turn it to obsidian with his own water bucket. Every thrown potion of poison was dismissed with a splash potion of health. Great leaps downward from above were countered by placed cobblestone shields. In the end, despite his reputation as Dragonhollow's greatest duelist, DragonLegends went 0-6 against Champ, losing every single duel. He retreated to the bunker at the bottom of Dragon's Den in humiliation, which Champ besieged for over an hour, hoping to entice him to come out and lose even more gear. Champ established control over the entirety of The Lake, slaughtering everybody who lived on its shores or dared to travel nearby. On 1E:10, he ventured further into the Lakelands by attacking Pink Petal and Ebon's home before returning to terrorize Lakeview Village. At one point, he had ten people entrapped within the confines of its safe zone, refusing to leave. Later that day, the Champ Conclave was held in the Red Light District to decide what could be done about the threat he posed to Dragonhollow, but it was indecisive and ultimately ineffectual. ]] Champ attacked Red Light itself on 1E:11, where he killed both the Archpriest Studmuffin and the Priest AJ several times. After suppressing their influence, he consolidated his gains by returning to the area around The Lake and rampaging once more. Trade essentially ceased as fear swept the Lakelands, leaving its denizens cowering in their homes. In just four days, Champ had managed to completely shatter the community. It was clear that he had plans for long-term subjugation. Adopting an idea first proposed by Studmuffin during peace negotiations, Champ began charging a “ceasefire tax” that reimbursed him for what it cost in materials for him to slay a resident as well as an ongoing fee of fifteen diamonds per day, in exchange for taking them off of his kill-on-sight list. It was the economic foundation for a fledgling empire. With Dragonhollow's greatest warriors laying dead and defeated and their richest residents nearly destitute, Studmuffin declared Champ the war's victor and resistance against him effectively ended. He was never killed in action. Death On 1E:12, Eris announced that Champ was guilty of dabbling in the forbidden dark arts, using sorcery to illegally acquire diamonds for use during his war campaign. His pleas of ignorance fell on deaf ears. As punishment, she drowned his body in molten magma and banished him to the Underworld, where his immortal soul was tortured and enslaved for all eternity by Grim. Tox finally got revenge against him on 1E:20, when he raided Champ's base, recovered the majority of his lost loot, and then burnt the seaside shelter to the ground. Underneath the bandit's home he found an extensive and confusing network of unlit tunnels typical of a miner using black magic, corroborating the charges against him. =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Champ was banned for using an X-ray texture pack that allowed him to see the exact location of ores such as iron, emerald, gold, and especially diamond, which was against the server rules. Acey noticed the unusually high rates of diamond he was mining—almost every block he mined was diamond—and after investigating discovered that his mine resembled the usual style of X-rayers: a nonsensical, disorderly pattern completely unlit by torches. Because his actions predated the ban appeal policy, Acey's punishment was final. His ban also resulted in two new policies: * The ill-gotten gains of hackers and cheaters (whether X-rayed diamonds or items taken from others) were fair game to be looted once the claims of those banned expired seven days later * Serial killing of newbies who no longer had a Starter Kit was forbidden Category:Citizens Category:Lakeview Residents Category:God Warriors Category:Enslaved by Grim Category:Black Magicians Category:People